the unknown lovers
by TRAV-kun
Summary: yay its done  so enjoy 0wishes he could have ninja head band face in0


Many of you may not have known this but Orochimaru's and Temari's parents were best friends. But Shikamaru's parents were jealous of them and when the kids grew up their families would no longer be friends so that they were not friends. Orochimaru had grown to have a crush on Temari and Shikamaru had a crush on her also but he thought that he was way too much of a loser to even think about her like that. Not to mention that they are from different villages...

One day when Orochimaru was in the room with Temari he had worked up the will power to walk up to Temari and ask her if she wanted to go get some ramen (just so it happens Naruto was in the room and yelled I want ramen!!!) with him and she had pulled out her fan and smacked him across the room. That's when Shikamaru came in the room and saw Orochimaru across the room and Temari with her fan out and putting it away then he walked up to naruto and asked what happen and Naruto told him…

Then 10 days later Orochimaru walked up to Temari and asked her the same question he asked 10 days ago… and with a huff she said I guess so…and then he yelled…yes!!! Then they went out to a movie then out to eat… once he walked Temari home she dragged him in the house and started kissing up on him and he started to blush and was like what the hell why are you doing this I thought u didn't really like me… she replied with "I always have you fool I cant believe you didn't see it" and she started up again only this time Orochimaru was also doing it to. The next day Shikamaru had no idea that Orochimaru had asked her out and Shikamaru asked her out and Temari said "ummm" then she dragged Shikamaru to the back room and said told him what had happened last night… then Shikamaru said "man what a drag" then Temari kissed him on the cheek and left.

The next day Shikamaru saw Temari and they both saw each other and both blushed.Shikamaru and Temari were the only two that had know what hapen in the back room that day. Shikamaru was very nervous...sad...scared...and anxious at the same time...He was so nervous that he sat on the other side of them room...He was staring at Temari and when ever he saw her look in that direction he would quickly turn his head the other way and whistle. But Shikamaru came up to Temari and said "I cant take this any more I cant hold back my feelings for you and I feel like I'm going to die with out you." And with this Temari blushed and hugged Shikamaru and said, " I feel the same way! " So Temari walked up to Orochimaru and told him that she couldn't be with him any more and she walked away… Of course Orochimaru's heart was broken but the only worse pain was to see Temari walk up to Shikamaru and kiss him. From that day on Orochimaru had a vendetta against Shikamaru and one day Orochimaru saw Shikamaru alone so he walked up to him and socked him… Of course Shikamaru knew he had been following him so he used the replacement jutsu and kicked Orochimaru and stood over him yelling, "what is your problem!!!" Orochimaru then said softly and sorrowfully "you… you made Temari break my heart… she choose you and not me!!!" Orochimaru jumped up and tackled Shikamaru and started beating him up… Just at that moment Temari walked out of the ramen shop and saw the to fighting and hit them with her fan. "what are you two doing!!!" temari said. They both stopped fighting and looked at her both mumbling. "Orochimaru just because I'm with Shikamaru doesn't mean you should hate him!" Shikamaru quickly had a grin on his face but it vanished when Temari said "and Shikamaru you should know better then to fight over me…" Temari quickly slapped Shikamaru and walked away "but I didn't start it!!!" Shikamaru mutter sorrowfully crying "well that's to bad" Temari yelled at him and she walked away from them. Shikamaru quickly looked at Orochimaru and yelled "this is because of you!!!" Shikamaru walked away saying "women… so troublesome."

Next time Shika saw Temari he walked up to her and said "sorry" and she said with a smile "its ok." They hugged and walked down the street holding hands then Orochimaru saw them and his jaw dropped "I thought you guys broke up!" he said. Then temari said, "were back together" with a smile. And they continued walking down the street. Thus Orochimaru yet again had a grudge with Shikamaru he hated him with all the passion fire within his heart as he yelled after them "I swear I will have my revenge on you Shikamaru!!!!" as they walked off into the dust.


End file.
